I Love You
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sequel to Blink It's been two years since Samantha walked away from her job and life in the WWE...See what has changed...and see what WILL change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It's been 2 years since I walked away from my life and career with the WWE and the love of my life Mark Callaway. Glenn and Jamie are happily married now…and expecting their first child in 4 months…I stayed pretty much to myself for the first year…going back to college and wanting to learn something else…after two years of college…I graduated a doctor, after reviewing my credits I found out I only needed a few more to actually become a doctor…so now I work at New York Memorial Hospital…I'm the Emergency Room Trauma doctor…

Mark didn't know about me becoming a doctor…and Jamie and Glenn hadn't offered up any indication about what I'd done with my life, per my request…they knew Mark screwed up…and Mark knew he screwed up…and they said when the time was right everything would just come back into place.

I have been working night shifts…that's when I'm most comfortable in my surroundings…I love lounging in my scrubs…they are so comfortable…and I have at least 90 million different colors…Jamie laughs at me all the time…cause when ever she sees me now that's all I have on…I heard about the wrestlers being in town tonight…I'm supposed to meet Jamie and Glenn for coffee around 2 am at Maxi's across the street from the hospital during my lunch hour…

Around 11:45 p.m. I got paged to the ER…so dawning my bright red scrubs…I left my hair down…trying not to give myself a headache before mid-night…and took off for the ER…I had been making my rounds trying to check on all my other patients for the night…I was just outside the ER, when I looked over and saw Jamie sitting in the waiting room…she ran over and said, "Sami…Glenn got hurt…he went through 4 tables and his head and neck were bothering him, so we brought him in."

I said, "We?"

She said, "Yea…Mark's in the bathroom…I'm sorry, he insisted on coming…" I said, "Don't worry about it…I'm fine…Let me go check on Glenn…I'll let you know if it's anything serious." She was a little shaky and I said, "Girl…don't get yourself all worked up…It's not good for the baby…go sit down and relax."

I walked in and Glenn was sprawled out on the gurney still in his Kane costume, but had the mask off…I said, "Okay Genius whose idea was it for you to go through 4 tables?" Glenn looked up and said, "Sami…it's good to see you." I said, "I'd rather be seeing you on better terms…so give it up…whose idea was it for you too look like a moron?"

Glenn smiled his goofy smile and said, "I actually volunteered…Mark was going to do it…but he's been having problems with his hips lately…and won't go see a doctor and I knew I could actually take the bump easier…so I sort of shoved Mark out of the way, because he wouldn't let me volunteer…" I said, "Good lord…you guys are one in the same…"

I pulled out my pin light and pulled Glenn's left eyes open and while shinning the light in his eye, I said, "Bright light." Went to the other side and said, "Bright light again……Are you feeling nausea or anything like that…you don't seem to be bleeding…" Glenn said, "No…I just have one hell of a headache." I said, "You probably will for a while…you've got a concussion dork." Glenn said, "I figured as much." I said, "I'm going to send you down to Radiology so they can scan your cat and your neck make sure nothing is damaged except your pride."

Glenn said, "It was worth it…Mark has just been having a hard time with his hips…and he won't admit it, but I know it's painful…he needs to see a doctor…" I said, "I actually have the name of an orthopedic doctor he could go too." Glenn said, "If you'll give me his information…I'll force Mark to go." I said, "Ha…Ha…Glenn haven't you learned yet that you can't force that big lug to do anything…" Glenn laughed a little and said, "Yea…this is true..." I said, "Now…my assistant Marie is going to come and wheel you down to Radiology…don't give her a hard time." Glenn said, "Yea ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

We talked a little more while I did the paper work in his chart for the x-rays…Marie walked in and said, "Dr. Berg…there's some guy out in the waiting room demanding to know how Mr. Jacobs is doing. Says he's going to destroy the room if I don't send Mr. Jacob's doctor out right now…or let him back here." I looked and Glenn and we both laughed…I said, "That's Mark for you." Glenn said, "He always was such a bully…" We laughed a little more and I said, "Okay, Miss Marie…I'll take care of the loud mouth in the waiting room…you get Mr. Jacobs here down to Radiology for me." Marie said, "Yes Doctor."

As Glenn was being wheeled out he said, "Oh Miss…Fancy with the titles now aren't we." I said, "Marie, if he gives you any problems…use the stairs instead of the elevator…that should be a nice ride that will quiet Mr. Jacobs down." Marie giggled as he pushed him out and around Mark to the open elevator with Mark screaming at her, "Little girl, get back over here and tell me just where the hell you think you're going with him." I was standing behind Mark and waved her on to keep going.

As soon as the elevator door closed…I said, "Mr. Callaway, Would you kindly sit down and shut up…I don't think my assistant appreciates you yelling at her." Mark said, "Like I give a rats ass." As he turned around and saw me…I thought I saw him pick his jaw up off the floor…Jamie stood next to him and I said, "Don't worry about Glenn, James…he's just going down for a couple of x-rays, he should be back up here in about an hour and a half…but I am going to admit him and make sure his concussion doesn't get any worse.." Jamie said, "Thanks Sam."

I winked and said, "No problem…I would love to sit and chat, but I need to run and check on my other patients for the evening…" She said, "Are we still on for Maxi's?" I said, "Sure…I'll stop and give Glenn something for his headache and he should sleep pretty good until morning…I'll see you at 2."

I took off as my pager started going off again…

Around 2…I meet Jamie in the lobby on the first floor…and we walked across to Maxi's Café…I walked in and Maxi said, "Hey Doc…what can I get you guys?" I said, "Just coffee to start with…one decaf and one regular." We went over and sat in a booth…I didn't notice Mark was sitting at the counter having coffee as well…Maxi walked over and put our coffee in front of us and left a couple of menus…

I said, "Thanks Maxine…Have you been taking your blood pressure meds?" She smiled and said, "Yea…but c'mon doc…you know if the good lord wants me…there is no meds in the world that can stop him." I said, "I know…I know…I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself…I don't want to see you in my ER anymore because of your blood pressure being too high…that hypertension of yours gets worse every time." Maxi said, "I promise…I'll keep taking it…to keep you happy…and keep my pressure down." She walked away.

Jamie said, "So what did Glenn say when you went in to see him?" I said, "Good night Jamie." Jamie laughed and said, "God, I missed you…how's this doctor gig been going?" I said, "I love it…my patients are wonderful…you know me…anything to share the love…it really is great…I wouldn't change it for anything." Jamie said, "Well…I don't know if you should say that or not…I have a message for you from Vince." I said, "Oh no…I don't want to hear it…I gave up that part of my life 2 years ago…and it's so not worth even listening to…" Jamie said, "Can I at least tell you, so I can be truthful when I tell Vince I gave it to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I sighed heavy and said, "Sure…go for it." Jamie smiled and said, "Vince would like you to come back to the wrestling tour and be the tours travel doctor." I said, "Absolutely not." Jamie said, "Oh c'mon Sami…we'd be able to travel together again…and shopping and having fun…you'd get to see all the guys again…there are a few that miss you to pieces…like Matt and Jeff (Hardy) and Amy (Lita)…they miss the club hopping they did with you."

I said, "Jamie don't give me that look…I have a new life for myself now…and it was so worth me leaving my old one behind…the only thing I didn't leave behind was you…you're my best friend and have been for the last 19 almost 20 years…but I can't go back to that life, always on the road…someone always getting hurt."

Jamie said, "When you say hurt, are you talking physical or emotional?"

I said, "That's low…you know what I mean." Jamie said, "You know when you left Mark and the tour 2 years ago…you left me also…the next time I saw you was at my wedding…I don't want to lose the only best friend I had my whole life...and that's exactly what's happening…I'm still losing you even with you sitting right across the table from me."

I said, "Jamie don't do this too me…My life is different, I look at things so much more differently then I used to…I have this incredible job where I love my patients and they love me back…I wasn't given a choice 2 years ago, it was either leave or be hurt…and I choose the first option…I had to save myself and my heart from being trampled…I couldn't just let someone who I was clearly in love with hurt me, cause he clearly was not in love with me…"

Jamie said, "Can you at least think about it…the tour isn't leaving for 2 weeks…just please think about it…" I said, "Oh…alright…I hate it when you get to me like that." Jamie smiled and said, "I knew I could suck you in if I cried." We were both whipping tears away from our eyes…and I said, "You're such a sneak." Jamie laughed and said, "You always was a sucker for tears…what do you do when your little patients cry?" I said, "Try not to cry along with them."

Jamie said, "So when are you going to get married and have a baby or two?" I said, "Get real little momma…I would like to find a guy who I can see myself loving the rest of my life, before I go trying to lasso him into marriage and pregnancy. Ah, get real…of course if I got pregnant first, then I'd have no use for the guy anymore…Cause marriage and relationships, just fucks everything up…but a baby would be something great…they have day care at the hospital…and I could go see him or her on my breaks…it would be a great way to bond together…I think getting married would just spoil it…"

Jamie said, "C'mon, marriage didn't spoil me and Glenn…and were having a baby too…I wanted it all…I got it all." I said, "Yea, lucky you…See marriage suits you…and so will mommyhood…but I don't think I could ever see myself falling in love with a guy long enough to want to marry him." Jamie said, "What about Mark?"

I said, "What about Mark?" She said, "There was a time when you could have seen yourself with him the rest of your life…" I said, "He didn't want me…he didn't need me either…he had Sara and the memories she left with him…that was enough for him…it just wasn't enough for me…I wanted something he couldn't give me…that's just the way it had to be…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Jamie said, "You know something if you two ever grew up long enough you could have one hell of a marriage…but you're both stubborn as shit…" I said, "Yea…I know…I try not to be so stubborn unless it comes to my patients now a days…" Maxi said, "You tell her Doc." I laughed and said, "See…I have been forcing Maxine to take her meds for the last 8 months when she became my patient."

Maxi walked over and said, "Doc here takes care of me…she's one of the kindest people in the medical profession…let alone that hospital…if I ever have any kids…you can bet all your money that I'll take them to her…cause at least I know they'll get the love and care they need when they are sick."

I said, "See…now why would I want to go back to take care of some smelly, over paid wrestlers, who bitch and complain about every little ache and pain in their miserable bodies…when I can be here…and be truly appreciated by my loving patients…" Jamie said, "Cause I miss you…"

I said, "Don't started that again…if you make me cry again…I'll leave your ass sitting here…" Jamie said, "We have to leave anyways…you're lunch break is up…but I do think we need some shopping time set aside on your day off…" I said, "You think I get days off…Honey…I'm a doctor, we're on call 24 hours a day."

My pager started going off and I said, "See…told ya…I need to run…go take care of that dopey husband of yours…and tell him the next time he wants to take a bump for Mark…not too…Mark's a big boy, he can take care of himself." I leaned over and we hugged and kissed each others cheeks…and she said, "I'll be over in a little while…" I said, "Okay…bye." I took off across the street as the ambulance pulled up and I jumped on the gurney to start checking the patient as the EMT's wheeled it into the ER…

Mark walked over and sat down across from Jamie and she said, "Oh, hey Mark…when did you get here?" Mark said, "Just about the time you two did…wanna tell me why you guys were talking about with her coming back to the tour and why she left the tour in the first place."

Jamie said, "Mark…you're 37 years old…but you act like your 25…and well Sami is almost 25 and she acts 40…if you guys would both act your age, get your heads out of your asses…you let Sara go and give Sami your heart…and she'd just accept she still loves you…you'd be the most perfect couple in the world…but Jesus…you guys are super annoying…You already know you love her…and as much as she loved you when she was on the tour, I know she still loves you…I can tell because it still bothers her to talk about you openly…with trying not to cry about it…"

Mark said, "Jamie, don't play match maker…You know when I'm good and ready I'll do something about it…but not until then…" Jamie stood up and said, "The next time were in Texas…get yourself drunk and go see Sara…I'm pretty sure she's going to tell you the same thing…she only wants you to be in love and happy and she knows you'll always love her….but you need to move on…don't act like your dead too…it was a horrible accident…but you're not the one who died…Sara did…she loved you…and now it's someone else turn to love you for the rest of your life…so don't just sit there…do something about it…"

Mark watched Jamie walk out and across the street back to the hospital…and knew Jamie was right…he knew he never went after Sami because he just couldn't except the fact that he'd still be cheating on Sara…her really did need to get his head on straight…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next day I was standing by the nurses station getting all of Glenn's paper work together…while Jamie was down trying to help him get dressed…I was talking to one of my nurses and said, "I'm going to run home and sleep for about 3 hours…I'll be back around noon…If Mr. Simper's fever spikes at all please page me immediately…I don't want him getting an infection internally…it will make his recovery harder…and if he has any pain at all then started him on the PC Morphine drip…but only if his pain is between 8 and 10.."

The nurse said, "Yes, doctor…have a nice nap ma'am." I winked and said, "Yes…as long as it's filled with some sweet dreams…I'll come back happier then when I left…"

"Oh, I don't know about that…you never were one to be awake and not have a smile on your face." That deep southern voice was just all too clear on who it was coming from. I turned around and there was Mark…sunglasses and all…I said, "Good Morning Mr. Callaway…Ladies I'll see you at noon." A couple of 'Bye Doc's' rang from the desk as I walked away with Mark by my side…I said, "You look a little more awake then last night." Mark said, "Yea…sleep does that to you…I was wondering if we could talk?" I said, "Actually, I can't…I have 4 hours…3 of which are going to be spent sleeping…I'm doing a double…I worked last night, sleep 3 hours…and then I'll work from noon to mid-night."

Mark said, "You didn't like living out of hotels…but you'll work on 3 hours of sleep?" I said, "Mark…you know living out of hotel never bothered me…granted I wasn't crazy about the idea…but it came along with the job…traveling was fun…but in the end, being able to go home and sleep in my own bed…is the most glorious feeling I could ever have…other then seeing you again after 2 years…and with short hair…what's with the hair cut?" Mark said, "I just got tired of it and it just became a real pain in the ass to deal with every night…but look at you…you're a doctor now…how did that come about?"

I said, "Well…after I left the tour…it would seem I was left with a whole bunch of spare time…after talking to a few counselors at the college…I went back to school for 2 years and got my PhD in Emergency Room Trauma…I love working in the ER…I'm so used to all the running around at the arenas, that everything just seemed to fit when I came here…What about you…I've been talking to Glenn…he says you're having some problems with your hips…"

Mark said, "Damn busy body…does he have to tell everyone…" I said, "Mark, he's just concerned about the amount of pain your in." He said, "Hell…I'm fine…I've had worse pain then that in my body…I did promise to whip his ass if he ever shoved me out of the way to take a bump for me like that again."

I said, "You should be grateful to have a friend like him…he's only looking out for your best interest…even if you are a stubborn ass…" Mark said, "Yes…I am grateful for him, he's been my best friend for 12 years…and I can be a stubborn ass…but I don't want fans to see him taking bumps for me…it would give off the impression that I'm getting old and that I can't hack it in the ring anymore…"

I said, "Mark…you're a legend when it comes to that ring…the fans love you and every thing you stand for…there will never be a time when they think you can't hack it…they know you're the bad ass from Texas…and you can take an ass whipping like anyone else…but you can also give one too…You look way too tired…you should take some time off…"

Mark said, "Girl…don't go telling me I look tired…until you look at yourself." I said, "Mark…the difference between you and me…is I know when to rest when I'm tired…you are stubborn and your pushing yourself too hard…you're going to end up with an injury you won't be able to recover from…with you getting older you're body doesn't recover as fast from injuries…whether they are severe or minor…I'm just simply suggesting that you talk to Vince…and take a week or two off…and just sit and relax…read a book…work on your bikes…ride your bikes…write a book…but just rest…give your body time to catch up with the rest of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Mark stood there with his hands on his hips and said, "Geez…I feel like I'm talking to my mother…"

I pulled a card out of my backpack and said, "This is the number to an orthopedic doctor in Texas…he's a friend of mine…make an appointment, have him check out your hips…and every other joint…I'm serious Mark…don't let that pain get any worse…if it does…by the time you do have it checked out it might be way too late."

Mark said, "I don't know whose worse…you or Glenn…" He snatched the card and put it in the back of his wallet…

I smiled as we came to a stop next to my red Toyota RAV 4…and I said, "Yea…well it's just cause we love you too much…and its cause my doctor sensors are going off…I have to be loving to someone who's in pain."

Mark said, "Can I call you sometime?" I said, "I'd really like that."

Mark said, "By the way…you were wrong last night…"

I said, "Wrong…about what?"

Mark said, "When you told Jamie you were in love with someone who clearly wasn't in love with you…I loved you then and I still love you now…"

I felt the blush creep into my cheeks and said, "Exactly how much of that conversation did you hear?"

Mark said, "Exactly?"

I nodded and he said, "All of it…"

I started with, "Mark, I…"

And didn't get to finish…he stopped me and said, "It's okay darlin'…I know I put you through hell…and I'm sorry about it…and pretty soon I'm going to make it up to you…I should have never let you walk away that night…it was a stupid mistake…I figure that letting you walk away was the easiest thing for me to do…rather then avoid everything…but it was the dumbest…but I'll give you a call tomorrow or something and talk to you about it then."

I said, "Okay."

Mark pulled me tight to his body and hugged me like we hadn't seen each other in years upon years. I could still smell his familiar scent…leather and cologne. It was the only scent he ever had on him…nothing more…nothing less…even after he would shower he still smelled like leather and cologne…That was one of the things I always enjoyed about him…his hair smelled like shampoo…but the rest of him was leather and cologne…

I breathed in as much of his scent as I could before pulling away…I got in my RAV 4 and took off…Mark watched me drive away and then went back to help Glenn and Jamie get back to the hotel to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

A couple of days later…I had finally came to a decision about going back on the tour…I knew better then to let myself fall for it…but against my own better judgment…I called Vince McMahon and told him he had himself one tour doctor…Good lord…what the hell was I thinking? Don't ask me; because I'm always going to blame the insanity in my family forced me to make that decision.

Jamie was excited about me going back on the road…and so was Glenn…Mark kept his opinion to himself about me coming back on the road…but we started off being friends again…which was so worth it…I did love being friends with him, it's just that half the times my feelings got stronger about him, then they should have…and I let myself get swept away…

I think I'll always have those feelings for him…I'll always love him…though he may never know how much…the fact that he knows I love him, is enough for me…after being on the road with the tour for a couple of months…I had started seeing Jeff Hardy…since we were both the same age…it was pretty nice to be dating someone…since I hadn't dated anyone in a few years. I hadn't noticed but Jamie and Glenn regaled me with stories of how Mark was becoming a bear to be around…Glenn said, it probably had a lot to do with me being with Jeff…

Mark would see the way we interacted together and Glenn would tease him and said, "See…that's how normal people act in a real relationship…" Of course Mark with his stubborn attitude would tell Glenn he was going to whip his ass if he made another smart comment like that. Glenn couldn't help but laugh, even though he knew Mark was actually probably pretty serious about it.

I laughed and said, "Well…Glenn what am I supposed to do huh? Just become a nun until Mark decides something he knew the answer to a long time ago…he can tell me he loves me…loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things. Mark needs to figure all that out…and then come at me with something that he's never approached me with."

Glenn knew I was right…Glenn also knew I loved Mark and that I was still in love with him…He knew Mark loved me…but as far as being in love with me…he couldn't tell…and Mark never gave any indication to it either…but Glenn could always tell with Mark…no matter how he tried to hide it…he knew when he'd fallen in love with Sara…and he knew when he'd fallen in love with me…but also knew not to push the issue…Mark would make his move when he was good and ready…

A couple of months later…Me and Jeff called it quits, just cause we knew we were attracted to each other….and laughed about it…we both agreed it was like dating a member of the family…but we did continue to be friends…being friends was actually our best trait…especially when he started dating Trish Stratus…they were too perfect for each other…even though they had different personalities on TV…when they were off camera, they were one in the same…They were extremely happy together…

It seemed as though love was in the air for practically everyone…Jamie and Glenn were going pretty strong as Jamie got bigger and bigger…Glenn had finally put his foot down on making her stay home until the baby was born…he knew traveling was going to be hard on her…so she stayed home and we talked online a lot…

Then there was Trish and Jeff, Amy and Matt, Paul (Triple H) and Stephanie McMahon…yup dating the bosses daughter…Adam Copeland (Edge) had recently married the ex-wrestlers Gan Grel's sister Alannah, Jason Reso (Christian) had Denise she was the WWE's website designer, they had been married for a couple of years…Then there was me and Mark…and he'd been being a bear…since I had dated Jeff…and as of late had been going grizzly bear on every one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Glenn finally sat him down before a show one night and said, "Mark…you've got to do something with yourself…you love Sami…and I also know you're in love with her…man just go tell her you want to be with her for the rest of your life…you know she'll never break your heart…or hurt you…she won't runaway from you, she's not afraid of you…you can make her laugh harder then anyone else I know…and when you're pissed off…no one can make you smile in less then 5 seconds like Samantha can…Just friggen tell her."

Mark sighed and said, "I know…I'm just gonna need a little more time…this isn't exactly the easiest thing for me to do…hell with Sara it was easy…I saw her, she saw me…and that was it…with Sami it's different…I love her and yes I'm in love with her…but my heart keeps trying to throw me off…and tell me she's just going to leave me like Sara did." Glenn said, "Mark, Sara did not leave you…not willingly at least, she died…Samantha would never leave you unless you forced her too…Hell I don't know how she's put up with all your shit…I'm really surprised you haven't lost her forever yet."

Mark just looked at Glenn…he knew he was right…but he'd have to figure out what to do…then he just said, "Fuck it. If it works it works, if it doesn't…then fuck it too." Mark left Glenn's hotel room and stalked down to my room…when he banged on the door and I didn't answer he called my cell phone and I answered…he said, "Where in the hell are you?" I said, "Mark…I'm at the arena…trying to make sure my supplies are stocked for tonight." He said, "Stay in your office…I'm coming to talk to you right now." I didn't get a chance to say anything he hung up…

I waited for like 10 minutes…and decided to go back to stocking the supplies…I walked down and grabbed a bottle of water…on my way back…Mark was walking towards me…he looked damn good too…he had on levis and his red Big Evil t-shirt on, with the sleeves cut off…the girls in the wardrobe knew he hated sleeves…so they cut them off and hemmed them to look presentable. Then he had on a black baseball cap that said 'Deadman Inc' across it…and of course those damned sunglasses.

I had to exhale slowly for fear of passing out at just the sight of him.

Mark took his sunglasses off (shocker there…he hardly ever did that) hooked them on the collar of his t-shirt and said, "I thought I told you to stay put in your office." I said, "I was trying to finish my stocking so I could rest a little before the show started later." Mark came up and in front of every one said, "Put the water down for a minute."

I placed it back on the table…by now Glenn had rounded the corner with Matt, Jeff, Trish and Amy on his trail…they were looking for Mark to go over their ring moves for later. I said, "Okay…Mark what's going on? Are you okay?" Mark said, "Oh, I'm just fine…if you consider being in love with someone for 3 years okay…" I said, "Huh?"

Mark pointed at me while pacing back and forth in front of me and said, "Do you love me?" I said, "You already know I do." He said, "Short simple yes and no answers will be fine…Do you love me?" I said, "Yes." He said, "Are you in love with me?" I said, "Yes." He said, "Can you see yourself being with me for the rest of our lives?" I said, "Yes."

Mark walked up and stopped 2 feet away from me and with his hands on his hips said, "Are you sure you want me?" I blinked and tears slid down my cheeks and said, "Yes." He said, "And you're are sure there is no one else you'd rather be with?" I said, "Yes." Mark said, "Well…just to clarify…I love you, I am in love with you, I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives, I'm positive I want you, and I know for a fact there is no one else I'd rather be with then you…Samantha…Marry me please?"

I stood there for a minute…and just looked into his hypnotizing green eyes…and blinked and more tears came out…and I said, "Yes." Mark wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor to be level with him and he kissed me…it was the most amazing kiss in my life…when he planted me back on the floor…he pulled a box out of his jean pocket and opened it…and I thought I was going to have a heart attack…it was a 2 karat diamond ring, the stone was cut into the shape of a heart…with a silver band, cause he knew I didn't like gold…

Mark slipped it on my finger…and said, "I really hope you're ready for this…we're getting married in 2 weeks…no if, ands or buts. Were going to do it, before either of us change our mind…" I said, "I would never change my mind Mark…I love you…that's all there is to it." Mark said, "I love you too…" He pulled me close and kissed me again…Glenn was jumping up and down and trying to call Jamie…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Demon Spawn – I think everyone wanted to see Mark get straightened out…Next few chapters should be interesting.**

**Pianogal – Who doesn't have a friend who likes to play matchmaker! I've got a few! LMAO!**

**Mslisagrace – Glad you're enjoying the story and the sequel…Let it all out girl!**

**NSB – LMAO! NO need to go all ballistic…Nookie is on the way…I swear to Bob!**

**Foolishangel87 – Who couldn't still love that man? He's so friggen HOT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Demon Spawn – I love it when the sweet moments come together for a time like a proposal of marriage…Ain't it great!**

**Mslisagrace – Taming the best…just gimmie a whip and 24 hours honey!**

**Foolishangel87 – Of course they're getting married…What? You didn't think they would? LMAO!**

**Mistress Martin – It's always nice when someone you love buys a flashlight to help see their way to getting their heads out of their asses!**

**Pianogal – More drama? What makes you think there's more drama? HA! Of course there's more drama…It wouldn't be a Maxine Story Original without more drama!**

**NSB – Nookie? Of course there's more Nookie! There's always nookie…a good story has to have a great plot and TONS of NOOKIE!**

**BabyDoll824 – Thank you…Glad you're enjoying it…and here's more, More, MORE!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9 

Mark was so not lying…2 weeks later we got married.

It was a tiny ass wedding but we could have really cared less…I was just glad Mark showed up for it…he had started getting nervous more and more until it was actually over and done with…I thought for sure, he'd have a freak out and not show…Glenn let Jamie fly in so she could see me get married…But the next morning, Glenn made her go straight back home…I couldn't help but laugh he wasn't about to let anything happen to her or the baby…4 months later, Jamie had a baby girl…and they named her Tamara.

About 6 months later, I was sitting in the guy's dressing room one night, just reading over a new medical book I had gotten…and had my headphones on…I couldn't hear a thing…Mark and Glenn walked in and they could hear my music…

Mark said, "Oh, dear god she's going to make herself go deaf." Glenn said, "Get real…she knows what decibel not to go over…she knows better then to harm her own hearing." Mark walked over and tapped my book…I looked up and smiled as I shut the music off…

Mark leaned down and kissed my lips so softly…I said, "Hi sweetie." He smiled and said, "Hi…Are you deaf yet?" I said, "What?" Mark gave me this stern look and I couldn't help but laugh, when Glenn heard me she started laughing too…Mark said, "Very funny…you feel like going for a ride?" I said, "Bike or rental car?" Mark said, "What do you think? When's the last time I asked you that, and made you get in a rental car?" I said, "Hmm…Good point…Glenn how is my Goddaughter doing?" Glenn said, "Making her mother and father crazy." I laughed and said, "You didn't really expect fatherhood to be all that easy did you?" He said, "No…but it was wishful thinking…"

Mark said, "So are we going?" I said, "Oy…yes master, right away master…" I bowed a few times and Mark said, "Smart ass…if we're going then get your skinny little ass up and let's go." I said, "Why is it only my ass gets invited places and not the rest of me?" Glenn was in the showers and I heard him laughing so hard…Mark slumped against the wall and rolled his eyes…I stood up and said, "Okay baby…let's go…hey where we going anyways?" He said, "Back to the hotel…I forgot something."

I stood in front of him and said, "Well…okay let's go." We walked down to the parking garage and the crew already had his bike off the truck and gassed up…Mark got on and started it up…the rumble echoed through the parking garage…it was a nice gentle rumble…He took my hand and I got on and wrapped my arms around his chest and kissed the back of his neck signaling I was ready…Mark patted my hands and took off…

Mark loved his Harleys…and rode them as much as possible…when had gotten married and moved all my stuff into his place in Houston…it was really nice when we'd come off the road and after sleeping for one day…Mark would take me riding for 2 days…I loved that we got to share that together…it was peaceful, and the scenery was beautiful…and being with him was great…we didn't do much fighting…every once in a while…we'd do something to get on each others nerves…but sooner or later…it was forgotten about…of course it would be after we drove each other insane in the bedroom…and made up about 6 times…

When we got to the hotel, as soon as we were in the elevator…Mark pulled me close to him, as he was leaning against the wall…I had my head on his chest listening to his heart beat…it was so soothing and peaceful…but I was brought out of my soothing thoughts, when his hands ventured down my body and squeezed my ass…I looked up at him and Mark smirked and said, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." I laughed a little and said, "Yea…feels like it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

As Mark pushed me in the door of our hotel room…he closed and locked the door behind us…I looked around him and then back up at him…he had this evil ass look on his face…

All I could say was, "Oh shit!"

And I took off running and into the bedroom…Mark was a slow stalker…I decided running wasn't my thing…I knew whatever he was going to give me…I was going to thoroughly enjoy…I kicked off my shoes and laid across the bed with my right foot over my left, laying back on my elbows…

I said, "You do realize stalking is still illegal in all 50 states right?" Mark walked in the bed room and saw me laying there…Mark said, "Yea…but technically, you're letting me stalk you…cause I know if you had any problem with me coming after you…you'd say something…"

I smiled and said, "Well…I guess there is no one I'd rather have stalk me then my husband…" Mark stood at the end up the bed with his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his jeans…and said, "I like the way that sounds…say that again."

I said, "You are my husband…"

I smiled and Mark leaned down and grabbed my ankles and pulled my body down to the end of the bed…and I sat up on the end of the bed, letting my feet dangle off. My face was even with his waist and he was standing between my legs…I ran my hands up his outer thighs very slowly…and across his very cute tight ass…Mmmm…very nice!

I moved Marks shirt up a little so I could see his navel and slowly started placing little kisses around his tummy and also gave his navel a slow seductive lick…which emitted a growl from Mark…

Then my hands started at his knees…and slowly slid up the tops of his thighs…and to the front of his hips and the tips of my fingers light grazed his growing erection…Mark looked down and watched me grab part of his levis with my teeth and pull until they unbuttoned…and then slowly grab the zipper with my tongue and top teeth and pull it down…and proceeded to rain more kisses over him…Mark pushed me back onto the bed by my shoulders…and laid on me, and was kissing a fire lit trail down my neck…

I said, "So what did you forget to grab?" Mark said, "I had every intension of coming up here and grabbing my wallet…but then you brushed up against me in the elevator…and I lost all control…about the same way I'm going to lose control right now…" He lifted my shirt up and off…While he got my levis off and panties…Mark pulled me up to my knees…and I stood on the end of the bed on my knees…and was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest…and I bit down on his nipple…and he said, "Watch it little girl…" I couldn't help but laugh…

A few hours later…

Mark was kissing my neck and ear and just whispering even dirtier things in my ear, which probably aren't appropriate to mention…but it certainly turned me on even more, cause I could feel my impending climax building…Mark right over the edge as our orgasms ripped through my body I felt Mark's seed explode deep inside of me with a loud growl…As Mark pulled out he went down and laid on the bed, and pulled me with him…

I said, "Gee…I'm so glad we came back for your wallet." Mark started laughing hard from the back of his throat…and I was rolling with laughter next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

When pulled ourselves back together and took off to the ring…of course this time he remembered his wallet…When we got there, Glenn was down in the gym, so Mark got ready and I talked with him…I sat there and said, "So are we going to discuss the baby issue anymore?"

We had been talking about having a baby for the last could of week…Mark was reluctant…but I was stubborn. Mark looked at me while he had his foot hiked up on the bench I was sitting on and was tightening his boots…and said, "You're a persistent little shit aren't you?" I said, "No…Just stubborn…I mean we've been married for nearly a year…and I want to have a baby with you…Do you think you can handle that?" Mark sighed heavy and said, "I don't know about that Sami…I know I'd love for us to have a baby...but I'm super hesitant to do so, cause I'm getting older…and…I'm just hesitant that's all."

I said, "Mark…Talk to me…you know we can talk about anything…Tell me what you're really thinking…" Mark said, "Believe me you don't want to know." He pulled his pant leg down and walked out of the locker room into the dressing room…I followed him and said, "Wait just a damn minute…I would not have asked you to explain yourself if I didn't honestly want to hear what you had to say." Mark said, "Samantha…just leave me alone right now…I'm trying to get into character for my match..." I said, "Are you blowing me off?" Mark said, "Yes…for right now I am. We can talk about it later." I said, "No…you're just hoping I'll forget about it."

Mark said, "No…Well okay yes…I was hoping you'd just give me some time to think about this stuff." I said, "That's fine Mark. But I really would like to take your next day off and just talk about all this…I know something's bothering you about the baby subject…and we're going to get to the bottom of this." Mark looked at me and said, "Okay, I can agree to that…I guess I should start thinking now about what I want to say to you then…Since my day off is in like 2 days." I said, "That would probably be good, yes."

Mark leaned down and kissed my lips and said, "Pain in my ass." I said, "I know…but hey, that's why you married me right?" Mark said, "Nope…I married you cause I love you." I said, "Hmm…sweetness…I love you too…keep up the sweet talk…and you won't survive the night." Mark growled a little and patted my butt as he walked out to do his match… a couple of minutes later…I walked down to the curtain area with Glenn…Mark was standing over his bike getting ready to start it up and ride down to the ring.

I couldn't help but when I walked up with Glenn, I ran my hand over Mark's ass…he nearly jumped out of his skin, thinking someone other then me was touching his booty…he looked behind him and said, "Damn woman…you scared the shit out of me." I said, "What you thought your ass was only tempting to me?" Mark said, "No…Just figured if you saw someone else touching my ass…you'd beat their ass..." I smiled and said, "I would." One of the stage hands said, "Mark you've got like 10 minutes, before you have to even start that monster up…so relax for a while." Mark said, "Thanks."

Mark sat back down on his bike and relaxed a little, Glenn sat in a chair next to us…Mark grabbed my waist and scooted back on the bike and pulled me on the bike in front of him…Mark said, "I could see you driving one of these bad boys…" I said, "I just don't even think so…The only thing I drive is you…" Mark said, "Oh yea, you drive me baby…crazy." I said, "I was thinking a bit more in the other direction." My hand slid behind me and down to the pit of Mark's crotched jeans.

Mark said, "Okay, you wake him up and you're going to be sorry…I'll make you put him back to sleep in less then the 10 minutes that I've got before my match." I pulled my hand away and said, "Sorry…" Mark looked down and said, "Down boy…she was just teasing you." I said, "I'm allowed to tease him…I'm married to the owner of that…appendage…" Mark said, "Yea true…but not before one of my matches…I'm pretty sure the fans didn't come here tonight to see me try and wrestle a guy while I've got a hard on…" I said, "Yea…I guess to a 10 year old…seeing the big bad Deadman with an enormous erection would be pretty traumatizing."

Glenn laughed at out bantering…and the stage hand finally told Mark to start the bike up…I hopped off and gave Mark one last kiss…and walked back to the dressing room…while he rode down and kicked a little ass…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A couple of days later…Me and Mark decided it was time for our talk…So we laid in bed all day long and just talked about everything…He pretty much dodged the damn subject all day…going from I'm getting older…to whatever else he tried to throw at me as an excuse for us to not have kids…

I said, "Mark…am I supposed to just become a dried up old spinster?" Mark said, "No of course not Sam…I just want to wait a while…" Mark moved around and was sitting up but leaning against the head board…and I turned around and hand my knees bent but my legs crossed as if I was sitting in a chair…I looked like a pretzel…

Mark was rubbing my foot that was hanging loose and I had one of his t-shirts on but pulled down over my legs cause I was getting cold…I said, "Why can't you talk to me?" Mark said, "I could have sworn we've been doing nothing but talking all morning…Look we woke up at 6…and it's almost noon…we've been talking for the last 6 hours…"

I rested my head on my knee and said, "You know what I'm talking about Mark…I know there's something else bothering you…I mean other then the fact that you're getting older…and that you're hips are bothering you more…and I know you still haven't gone to see that Orthopedic surgeon either…otherwise you wouldn't be in pain now…" Mark still avoided it…and I just decided to drop it…

A few days later, we were at Raw…at the arena…and Mark was a little on the temperamental side that night…Pretty much everyone was staying out of his way…Glenn had flown home to get Jamie and the baby back on the road…Jamie was ready to travel again…and they figured if they were going to be traveling that Tamara could travel with them…

I was avoiding Mark big time cause I knew if I got around him I'd want to scream at him…just cause our conversation had basically gone no where…we didn't even get to the subject we needed to touch on…and I was noticeably frustrated…

Jamie knew right off the bat when she saw me…when I told her why…she suddenly realized I had perfect reason to be so frustrated…As Jamie and I got situated on the couch…I was holding Tammy (Short for Tamara)…and she was cooing and I was just falling more and more in love with her…I was definitely feeling my baby clock going off inside of me…

Mark was watching me with Sami…and it was just making him more pissy by the minute…I actually thought there for a couple of minutes he was going to strangle Glenn for bringing Jamie and the baby with him on the road…especially with me…and the way I'd been talking the baby talk…

I stood up and handed Tammy to Jamie and said, "I think you and Glenn better leave…It's all about to go down…" Jamie nodded and said, "Glenn, c'mon…we got something to do…" Glenn saw the look on my face and knew the shit was about to go off…They left and went back to Glenn's dressing room…

Mark said, "Why did they leave?" I said, "Because I asked them too…you know…before you killed Glenn." Mark said, "What the hell are you talking about?" I said, "I'm talking about you walking around growling at everyone for the last 5 friggen days…since we had our talk…why are you being so temperamental?" Mark said, "I don't have a clue what the hell you're talking about…" I was at that point frustrated…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I said, "Why damn it…why can't you just talk to me…" Mark said, "Did you ever think maybe I don't want to…" I said, "I really don't give a shit if you want to talk or not…I need you to talk to me…damn it…" Mark said, "Too bad…"

And started to push past me when I really had it then…and I pushed as hard as I could against his chest and said, "NO! God Damn it Mark…NO!…Why can't you just talk to me…why is it so fucking hard for you to talk to me…I'm your wife…I love you…I've loved you since the first day I meet you and you know that…but yet we can't talk…I could stand here and tell you anything you wanted to know…anything…but you can't give me legitimate reason as to why you don't want to have a baby with me…"

I had finally gotten so frustrated with him I had tears sliding down my cheeks…and said, "I'm so frustrated with you Mark…Don't you get it…we've had the same conversation for the last 2 months…and I'm starting to make myself mentally insane…Why is it so hard for you to just stand there and tell me everything…everything you're feeling, thinking, wanting, needing…what ever…but at least fucking tell me…I can't do anything or help you if you don't at least tell me…"

Mark said, "I don't have to talk to you about shit…" I said, "Why do you insist on doing this to me? You're making me fucking crazy Mark…I'm so in love with you…you're a stubborn ass…and I wish you would just tell me…you're killing me and you can't even see it…I quit…I can't do this anymore…I'm so outta here…I'm not going to be in this marriage alone anymore Mark…if you can't talk to me…then I can't and won't be married to you anymore…" I started to walk around Mark to leave the room…when he grabbed my hand and said, "Where do you think you're going…You can't just leave."

I pulled my hand away from him as more tears slid down my cheeks and I said, "You don't get it do you?…I have this really great husband…who I love more then anything in my life…and who I love so much I'd do anything for…but he can't even talk to me about anything…I don't understand why it's so hard for him to talk to me…I'd think out of everyone in his life…his wife would be the easiest person he could talk to…Why are you doing this to me Mark…why did you stop me from leaving, cause isn't that what you want? Isn't it? For me to just walk out of your life and let it go back to the way it was before you met me…Wouldn't it just be easier on you if I disappeared…you wouldn't have to mess with my crying…or questions and you wouldn't have to talk to me…you could go on about your day to day things of just keeping shit pent up until you get to your match and unleash it on some poor unsuspecting kid in the ring…"

I continued, "Sometimes I can't figure out why you even asked me to marry you…you know whether you did it because it's what I wanted to hear…or because you actually wanted to be married to me…I can't tell…because you don't talk to me…a marriage is for two people…I don't know about you…but I'm just barely here right now…I don't know how you could fully be there…"

I calmed down a little and heard someone sniffling and realized it wasn't me…I looked up and Mark had these huge tears rolling down his cheeks…Mark finally said, "I don't want to lose you…" Mark went down to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist…and buried his face into my stomach…I said, "Mark…I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to." Mark looked up and said, "No…I don't want to lose you…I just know if you get pregnant you're going to be taken away from me like Sara was…and I can not go through that kind of hurt and pain ever again in my life…"

I said, "Mark…Sara had an accident…that's all…it wasn't your fault…it wasn't her fault…and it wasn't even Paige's fault…it just happened…you can't change the past…you have to just move on and look at what's in front of you…You have a new beginning…you have a new wife…who loves everything about you…even your grouchy side…and your bad ass side…and your soft side like right now…I wouldn't change you for anything…At the end of the day when I crawl into bed next to you…you're still going to be that good ole Texas redneck Mark Callaway…and in the morning when I wake up…I'm still going to be your wife…and you're still going to be my husband."

I knelt down in front of Mark and said, "I love you…I don't want to love anyone else." Mark said, "I love you too…I'm so sorry Samantha..." I said, "Its okay Mark…I'll help you I promise…" Mark wrapped his arms around me tight and I buried my face in his chest…


	14. Chapter 14

**Pianogal – Here's more woman! Enjoy…And gimmie more of the new sequel…don't start slackin woman! Ya got me hooked!**

**Foolishangel87 – Of course she was ready to hit the road…Who could blame her! I woulda left and let his dumb ass come for me.**

**Viper-sa – Glad you're enjoying it with everyone else.**

NSB – You thought THAT was a tear jerker? Sha! You haven't seen Nuttin yet honey.   
Chapter 14 

Obviously Mark and I worked through everything…Which was a good thing…because I had a check up at a doctors office a week later…and found out I was pregnant…I didn't even realize what I'd been fighting for and wanting was already there. Mark was at the arena and was boxing around the punching bag with Glenn…As Jamie and Tamara looked on…I was actually further along then I could of possibly imagined…I didn't get any morning sickness…and as for my period…well It was usually for me to skip a couple of me and Mark were having a lot of sex…so I really didn't think anything about it…

I was trying to think of the subtlest way to tell Mark about the baby…then I got the perfect idea…The day just happened to be fathers day…so I bought him a fathers day card…We had a bet going that he could get me pregnant without me even knowing it…so when I picked up the card I put a 20 dollar bill inside. When I got to the arena…the guys had moved down to the ring, cause they were going over script and matches…they were there with the Jason Reso (Christian) and Adam Copeland (Edge).

I walked down and Mark saw me coming towards the ring…Mark moved and got out of the ring…and came over and kissed my lips softly…and all I could do was just smile at him…Mark said, "Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" I said, "I don't know…maybe because you make me so happy…" Mark said, "Okay…I'm not buying it…you're hiding something from me…" I said, "Maybe…then again maybe not."

Glenn over heard us talking and he said, "Just choke slam her Mark…She'll tell you then." I said, "If he does that…he'll be really sorry…especially if he hurts me…" Mark said, "I don't think I could choke slam my own wife…well unless she really annoyed me good…which I'm getting there fast." I pulled the fathers day card out of my back pocket and handed it to him and said, "Oh fine…have it your way…you stubborn ass." Mark took the card and said, "What's this all about?" I said, "Oh no I'm not telling you a damn thing…you can either stand there looking at me or you can open that and learn how to read real fast."

Mark had the card in his hand, then had his hands on his hips…and was giving me this stern look…I smiled at him and he started to open it…and said, "I wish you'd just tell me…" I said, "Oh…stop it…don't be such a stubborn ass…" He was about to open the card when I said, "Wait!" Mark stopped and looked at me and said, "Now what?" I got closer and said, "Kiss me first..."

Mark looked at me like I was losing all sanity…and I said, "Just humor me please?" Mark scratched at his go-tee and just said, "Okay…the wife wants a kiss…whatever she wants she gets." I smiled and as Mark leaned over me…I grabbed his go-tee and pulled him to me…and he kissed my lips so softly…

I said, "Mmmm…That was nice." Mark said, "Well, I figured I should probably make it nice since what ever is in this card…I think I should be more afraid of then you." I said, "I guess that all depends." I took a few steps back away from Mark and said, "Okay…continue." Mark continued and opened the card…and read it…he looked at the 20 dollar bill and looked at me and said, "So I won the bet huh?"

Glenn had walked over by now and said, "What bet?" Mark said, "I bet her, I could get her pregnant, without her even knowing it…And the 20 bucks is because I won the bet…and this is a father's day card…" I said, "Don't you think your baby would give you one today if he or she was here yet? I mean I realize they won't be here for another 7 months…but it's better late then never."

Mark said, "Are you totally sure about this?" I nodded and smiled. Mark wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to be level with him…and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him…I said, "So I take it your happy about me being pregnant." Mark said, "You better believe it….I love you Sami..." I said, "I love you too…you stubborn ass."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A couple of months later…and I was getting a tiny pouch…not much cause I was only 4 months…but Mark had a ball touching and feeling how hard my stomach was…

One night when we'd gotten off the road for a week…We were lying in bed and Mark had pulled my t-shirt up and was rubbing his hand across my stomach…By now I was getting tired faster…but it didn't bother him none as long as he could lay in bed next to me…sometimes his hand would get too warm and would wake me up…It was one of those nights…he started touching my stomach and I woke up and looked over at him and said, "Can I help you with something?"

Mark smiled and said, "Yea…you can hurry up and pop this little creature out…I wanna see him." I said, "Him? Who said we were having a boy?" Mark laughed and said, "I did…I know we are…I can feel it…" I said, "You couldn't feel much, since the baby is in me…"

Mark said, "Smart ass." I said, "How long have you been awake rubbing my stomach?" Mark said, "I haven't even been asleep yet little girl…" I said, "By the way, what if we do have a little girl?" Mark said, "Hey no thinking female thoughts…"

I couldn't help but laugh and said, "I'm being serious." Mark laughed and said, "No dating until she's 30…especially after what we went through just to get to this point." I was rolling with laughter…Mark said, "You are so beautiful when you smile…and I don't know how but I think you've gotten even more beautiful since you got pregnant."

I reached up and touched Mark's cheek…I ran my thumb across his eyebrows and said, "Why are you getting so tense? I can feel it there."

Mark said, "I don't know…maybe because I have this beautiful pregnant woman laying next to me…looking damn sexy in one of my t-shirts and her string bikini panties…and I can't do a damn thing about him being woke up by you." I said, "Who exactly is he?"

Mark took my hand and kissed the back of it and then slid it down his body and placed my hand on his growing erection…and I said, "Oh." And couldn't help but laugh again.

I slowly ran my fingernails up his erection…which emitted a growl from Mark's throat…Mark leaned over and kissed my lips…and I said, "Since when can't you do anything about it?" Mark said, "I can't see having sex with a pregnant woman…I don't think it's proper…Maybe that's the word I'm looking for…" I said, "Proper?" Mark said, "Yea…ya know…I can't see talking dirty to someone whose carrying my child…even though it wouldn't bother me…I don't know…it just seems weird."

I said, "So you're going to be celibate until after I have the baby?" Mark said, "Oh I didn't think about that…never mind…C'mere girl."

I moved closer to Mark and wrapped my arms around him as he kissed my neck and then lips…and we ended up making love all night long…It was so nice..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When I was 6 months, I was still traveling with Mark and the rest of the wrestling tour…I finally looked as though I had a basketball under my shit…but I was still kind of small. Mark would insist on me resting a lot while on the road cause the closer I got to my due date the more tired I got…I was sitting in the back for Raw…

Mark went out to smack someone in the ring around…when Triple H (Paul Levesque) came out and picked up Mark and threw him off the stage onto a table about 10 feet below. No one could figure out where Paul got that extra boost of energy to lift Mark above his head and toss him like a rag doll…I figure it was his adrenaline rushing him.

I was sitting next to Glenn when I saw it and jumped to my feet and said, "What the hell was that shit…that was not in the script…Glenn what the hell is going on?" Glenn said, "I don't have a clue…it wasn't in the script…what the hell is Paul doing?" We walked down to where they brought the wrestlers…and I was getting upset cause it was taking so long to get him on the stretcher to bring him back…Glenn said, "Samantha, stay calm…getting upset isn't good for the baby." I said, "I can't help it…he's my husband." Glenn said, "I know…sweetie they'll bring him back here in a minute."

When they finally wheeled him back…he was totally unconscious. Paul walked through the curtain and I said, "Have you completely lost your mind? That wasn't in the script you asshole." Paul said, "When the Deadman wakes up…Tell him I took his yard." As he walked away.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head…I couldn't believe he'd risk someone else's life on purpose just to go after getting Mark's most prized possession…his stance in saying the ring was his yard…by throwing Mark off the stage he showed he had more power then Undertaker…and he deserved to be the main eventer in the company more then Undertaker because he could even defend himself from Triple H. Paul was getting way too far into character.

I rode with Mark to the hospital and they took him to x-ray to see what was damaged and what wasn't…when they came back with all the films…I went into the room with the doctor and left Glenn and Jamie with Mark…By now they had a nanny on the tour who took care of Sami at night…so she was with the nanny at the hotel…

The doctor threw the films up on the viewer and shut the lights off…and he said, "We actually found two things…first he's got a really severe concussion…and there is some brain swelling…which should go down but it could take anywhere from a few days to a couple of weeks…and the second thing is this." He put up a second set of films and I said, "His hips…"

The doctor said, "I take it you knew he was having problems…" I said, "I knew and he was supposed to go see an orthopedic surgeon…but he pushed it off cause we got married and then I found out I was pregnant…and he said, that he'd take time off when I had the baby and he'd go see the doctor then."

The doctor sighed heavy and said, "He shouldn't have put it off…he's got 6 huge bone chips in his left hip and 2 in his right…You're husband isn't young anymore…anymore damage like this and it will take longer for him to recover…I'm not concerned as much about his right hip as I am about that left one…he's gonna need hip replacement surgery…but if he has it, he will not be able to wrestle anymore…I realize that he's unconscious…and we don't know when he's going to wake up…but I need you to make a big decision for him…He needs the hip replacement surgery as soon as possible…otherwise he might not be able to walk out of this hospital by himself…"

I close my eyes and swallowed hard…and tears just poured out of my eyes…

How in the world can I make that kind of decision for Mark?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I didn't have a clue how I was supposed to make a decision like that…Good lord…the doctor gave me over night to think about it…I sat next to Mark…and held his hand against my cheek…my cheeks like the rest of my body 98 of the time were cold…his warm hands always felt so good touching me…

Mark was a damn portable electric blanket…

The baby was pretty active…he/she hadn't felt Mark's warm hand on me in a long time…and was getting over active, so much that it was hurting me…but I knew I'd have to just grit my teeth and bare it.

I fell asleep holding Mark's hand…and in the morning the doctor came in and woke me up…He said, "Mrs. Callaway, what did you decide?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I can't imagine trying to put my husband through something like this without him even knowing about it…this is really creepy…it's like I'm having it done and he doesn't want anything done…but I've decided to go a head and sign the release for you to do it…I know Mark is going to be super stubborn, and probably damn near pissed off at me for letting you do this without him knowing it…but I'll have to just roll with the punches…as soon as my husband wakes up…you are to immediately, drop what ever the hell you are doing and come reassure him I was forced to make this decision on his behalf."

The doctor agreed and said, "In the long run, you've really made the best decision…with as big as those bone chips are…he's had to of been in some considerable pain…at least this will relieve it for good for him." I nodded…

The doctor left and came back with the paper work and I signed everything…they took him into surgery right away…it was a 6 hour process…When they brought him out of surgery he was so pale…I couldn't help but cry…he looked so sick and pale…even the color was drained out of his lips…he laid there and it took 3 orderlies to turn him every 2 hours…

After a few hours of watching Mark just laying there asleep…I went out and sat with Glenn and Jamie…they had called and told Vince everything that had happened and went on the night before and that day…Vince said he'd take care of all the hospital bills and get things in order incase they had to move Mark back to Houston…so he could started physical therapy at home. I told Glenn to make sure to tell Vince Thank you for me…and Glenn said he would…

A couple of days later, Mark started to wake up…and as soon as he got around to moving…I stood over him and he looked up at me…I had tears sliding down my cheeks…He put his hand on my cheek and in a rough voice said, "What are the tears for baby?" I said, "I'm so sorry Mark…They made me do it…I didn't know what to do…I'm so sorry…" I buried my face in his chest and Mark had his hand on the back of my head and neck area…and was slowly massaging it and said, "Samantha…what did they make you do…who's they…girl you have to stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

I shock my head no…and he said, "No you're not going to tell me, or no you're not going to stop crying?" Glenn and Jamie were in the room with me…and the doctor walked in…Jamie grabbed me and said, "I'll take care of her Mark." Mark said, "Thank you." I walked out with her and cried harder when we sat down in the waiting room…

Glenn sat in a chair next to Mark's bed…The doctor sat Mark up in bed…Mark looked at Glenn and noticed Glenn looked like he was going to cry, Mark said, "Man, if you start crying like Samantha did…I want to know who died." Glenn looked at Mark and said, "The Undertaker." Mark looked at Glenn like he'd grown 4 extra heads and said, "You'll have to excuse my intelligent come back…but…huh?"


	18. Chapter 18

**NSB – You ain't gonna die…I swear to bob! Hell I know I'm an Evil Woman…I've been told that for years for some of the cliffhangers I leave.**

**Pianogal – It's easy to stop there…That's why their called cliffhangers! More is here!**

**Viper-sa – Of course he's going to be pissed…Who wouldn't? Especially when he gets that bad temper of his flying. I'll be squatting in the corner with my hands over my ears.**

**Demon Spawn – The rest of the drama is on the way!**

**Foolish angel87 – I dunno…Will he quit? Guess you'll have to read to find out!**

**Audacious – Okay I said she had found out she had all the credits but a few…and…AND that's why the stories are called fiction.**

**Mistress Martin – Don't you just love how Triple H is always such a great bad guy? I know I do!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 18

The doctor said, "Mark, when you came in…you was banged up pretty damn bad…and well we did x-rays all over you to make sure nothing was broken…but in the process we found 6 huge bone chips in your left hip and 2 in your right…I sat you're wife down and told her you needed hip replacement surgery…and that you needed to have it as soon as possible, cause you wouldn't be able to walk out of the hospital on your own two feet…she wasn't sure and had reservations about it…the surgery itself didn't really bother her…but when I told her…once you had the surgery, you'd never be able to wrestle again…she got quite up set…and I gave her over night to decide…"

Mark said, "My wife is 6 months pregnant and you're going to pressure her on something like that…Oooh boy if you stressed her out any, I'm gonna kick your teeth so far down your throat you'll be able to chew your own ass out, before I have a chance to hurt you." The doctor said, "Mr. Callaway, please…stay calm…your wife made the decision for you to have it done…she signed all the paper work…" Mark's eyes just about popped out of his head and he screeched, "SHE WHAT?"

Glenn said, "Mark…stay calm please…she struggled with the decision…but this asshole didn't give her much of a choice…Don't be mad at Samantha…she didn't know how she was supposed to make a decision like that without you knowing…" Mark said, "How in the HELL could she do that…what the fuck am I supposed to do about my career?"

The doctor said, "We did the surgery a few days ago…in a week, you'll be flown out to your home in Houston, where you'll start physical therapy…Mr. Callaway, you'll never be in pain anymore…you'll be able to run circles around your wife…" Mark said, "Yea…but I won't be able to wrestle anymore…that's been my whole life for the last 12 years."

After the doctor left…Glenn closed the door and said, "Okay…did you see that little girl who just left here…you know the one who is 6 months pregnant with your baby…she was sobbing and crying uncontrollably…she had no choice but to sign the release on you…she thought she was doing what was right for you…you was unconscious…you couldn't make the decision on your own…so she was forced into it…and cried the whole damn time she signed the papers and the whole time you was in surgery…If you're mad at her…then you're mad at the wrong damn person."

Mark said, "I don't know who the hell to be mad at…my career ends on a beautiful swan dive off the stage thanks to that God Damn asshole Paul…what the fuck was his problem?" Glenn said, "Samantha asked him the same thing…he told her to tell you when you wake up he took you're yard…he was way to far into character last night…he was also suspended indefinitely without pay…Vince was highly pissed off last night…and when he found out about the hip replacement stuff he was even more pissed…I've never heard Vince use the word fuck before in my life…but he was ripping that word like it was the…"

Mark looked at Glenn and he said, "Yea…you're right…that's why she was crying…she honestly didn't know what to do…she only did what she thought would be best for me…Will you go get her…I want to talk to her." Glenn said, "Sure…I'll run and get her."

Glenn walked back in the room and said, "Ummm…we have a slight problem…Samantha left."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mark threw his head back in frustration…and said, "Where did my wife go?" Glenn said, "I dunno…I'd venture to say probably the hotel…Jamie said she was awfully upset, so she got in a cab and went back to the hotel to lay down for a while…she's only had about 3 hours of sleep since you was admitted here."…Mark said, "Why did she do that to herself…she should be resting and taking it easy…"

Glenn said, "Well…first off the baby has been so active lately…she's actually been in physical pain…and then with being worried about you and making that stupid decision…I really wanted to strangle that God Damn doctor for making her do that…her stress level wasn't too bad…but once he told her to make that decision it zinged up…" The doctor came in and was checking Mark's staples in his hip and said, "This is healing fast Mr. Callaway…" Mark looked down and said, "Is it now?" The doctor looked very please with his work and VERY full of himself…

Mark said, "Do you mind if we have a private conversation?" The doctor said, "Why no….what did you have in mind?" Mark threw his head to the side as he glanced at Glenn…who got the hint to leave the room and closed the door behind himself…standing in front of the door with his arms crossed…so even if someone wanted in the room…there was no chance in hell they'd make it past him unless they had a tank or an ooze…

Mark grabbed the collar of the doctor's shirt and yanked him practically out of his shoes…towards Mark's face…and said, "Oh my god…Please Mr. Callaway…" Mark yelled, "SHUT UP YA LITTLE PISS ANT!" When Mark got mad his southern draw got stronger and his voice got deeper…The doctor held his hands up in defense and fell silent…

Mark said, "It seems my wife's stress level has been elevated since she came into this hospital to look after me…I wanna know why you felt it necessary to make it soar off the charts by forcing her to make a God Damn important decision including my career…You knew full well…I would a been just fine if I'd I walked out of here on my own two god damn feet…those bone chips weren't going anywhere and you know it…she's a doctor but not an orthopedic doctor…all she saw was you sitting there throwing up a red flag trying to make more out of this then it is…I've had those bone chips for several years…it's from not taking care of my body when I was younger…and stupider…you made it sound like a life or death situation to her and nearly scared the holy living shit out of her in the process…"

Mark continued, "I swear if she goes into premature labor I'm going to coming looking for you and then I'm going to beat the shit out of you for up setting her as much as you did…I ought to sue this God Damn hospital and you for performing an unnecessary surgery…but I won't cause I'm not even paying for it…my boss…out of the kindness of his heart thinks this is a work related surgery…in ways it is…but it should of never happened…I was going to retire in 3 years and have the surgery then…I'd already spoken to an Ortho in Houston…"

The doctor said, "Mr. Callaway it had to be done…you might not have been able to walk…" Mark jerked him back and forth a couple of times and said, "Are you deaf or just stupid? If you don't know what you're doing here college boy…then I suggest you go back to school and learn the basics…because you don't even have shit for brains…and remember what I said…I'll be here for the rest of the week…If she goes into premature labor…just be expecting an ass whippin' from me…Cause you don't fuck with my wife…for nothing…" The doctor looks like he was going to piss himself.

Mark said, "And believe me when I say I don't care if I have to wheel myself down to your office…hobble down…ask my huge friend there to carry me down…or even generally crawl on my hands and knees to get to your office…if she is forced to have that baby while were here…I'm coming for you…and I don't care how I get there…just know it doesn't matter…I'll be busier then a one legged man in a butt kicking contest…but the good thing is I won't be kicking you…I'm gonna be beating your ass with my left fist and my right fist…and I just love to box doc…"

Mark shoved him half way across the room…and said, "Now get the hell out of here…until you're ready to check me out of this place. Send the nurse in…I'll deal with her…because if you come near me again…I'll hurt you…" The doctor scrambled to get out of the room…and ran down the hallway and nearly pissed himself on the way…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Mark was worried about me…especially when I didn't show up the next morning to see him…he called the hotel and my cell phone a few times and felt a couple of messages but figured I just wanted to be left alone for a few days…and he was right 2 days later…I walked into the waiting room…and Jamie jumped up and said, "Samantha are you okay?" I said, "Yea…I just needed a couple of days…I didn't mean to ruin his career…but I didn't know what else to do…" I couldn't help it…as soon as I said anything about it I started crying again…for like the 100th time…

Jamie whipped her cell phone out and called Glenn's cell phone and he answered it, "Babe…you're about 30 feet from the room…why did you just call?" Jamie said, "Before you get all announcing…Samantha is here…she started crying again…" Glenn said, "Okay…I'll be right there." Mark said, "What?" Glenn said, "Samantha's here…she's scared to come down here."

Mark said, "Good Lord…she's my wife…what? Like I beat her when were at home or something?" Glenn popped Mark in the arm and said, "Behave yourself…she's still up set about having to make that decision without you knowing it…" Mark said, "I know but I don't want her to be scared of me…I mean come on….we've been married for almost 2 years…tell her I said to get her skinny little ass down here."

Glenn just gave Mark a look and then walked down to the waiting room…When I saw Glenn walk into the waiting room…I said, "I can't go down there Glenn…I ruined his career…he'll never be able to wrestle again and it's all my fault…"

Glenn said, "Samantha calm down…Mark was going to retire in 3 years anyways….it was a little earlier then expected but…he's fine with it…of course he did shake the shit out of and growled a threatening ass whippin towards the doctor if he elevated your stress level to much and made you go into premature labor…he was very specific with telling that little shithead doctor he was going to beat his ass if you got forced into having the baby because of your stress level being too much…"

I finally bit the bullet…so to speak…and Glenn put his hand in the middle of my back and steered me down the hallway…trying to reassure me that Mark wasn't mad at me…and that I shouldn't be scared of him…I stopped right outside of the door and Mark looked over at me…I had my hand across my mouth trying not to cry…but it wasn't happening…I got tired of feeling Glenn trying to push me into the room so I elbowed him right in the gut…

Glenn bent over a little trying to catch his breath and said, "Man…don't piss of pregnant women…" He finally rested his hands on my shoulders and said, "Go on…you guys need to talk." I walked a little closer, as Glenn left and closed the door behind me…Mark held out his hand and said, "C'mon…Samantha…you've got no reason to be scared of me…I'm not mad at you." A whole new batch of tears started sliding down my cheeks and I said, "I'm so sorry Mark…" My hand went up and over my mouth again…and I took Mark's hand and he pulled me over to him…and automatically wrapped his arm around me…and I buried my face in his chest…

Mark was rubbing my back and said, "Samantha…C'mon calm down…I don't like you being upset…it's not good for the baby…I realize your emotions are supposed to be like this because you're pregnant…but I want you to calm down…Besides you know I can't stand it when you cry…it kills me…"

I mumbled something and Mark laughed and said, "Baby, I can't understand anything when you're talking into my chest..." I looked up and said, "I'm sorry Mark." Mark whipped my tears and said, "It's okay…I'll get over it…it wasn't your fault…that dickhead doctor made it seem like it was a life or death situation when it really wasn't…believe me I already gave that asshole a piece of my mind."

I giggled a little and Mark looked down and said, "What was that…Could be ears be fooling me or did my beautiful wife just laugh?" I smiled and said, "Yea…but it's only because Glenn told me you shook the shit out of the doctor and threatened to beat his ass if I went into premature labor…" Mark said, "Well…can you blame me? I'm not worried about myself, nearly as much as I'm worried about you." I said, "Why…you just had surgery…I'm fine." Mark said, "I might have had surgery…but I'm also not 6 months pregnant…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

I poked his stomach a few times and said, "Well…I wouldn't say that…you are getting a bit of a belly on you…" I giggled and Mark grabbed my finger and bit it…and said, "That's what happens when my wife is pregnant…she gets hungry and eats…I get hungry and eat with her." I said, "Yea…but see I used to be able to out eat you…you by passed me a while ago…" Mark said, "Just sympathy hungry pains is all…" I said, "Sure they are…You're like Glenn…you guys are both bottomless pits…and he's starting to get a belly too…like yours."

I poked his stomach again and he said, "Watch it little girl." I was laughing and said, "Yea…but yours looks so much sexier." Mark said, "Oh...don't give me that little seductive look you've got…you know full well I can't do anything to you in this hospital bed…you just wait until I get to physical therapy…you're going to be in a world of trouble then woman!…I will tear your ass up." I was laughing so hard…

Since Mark couldn't lay on his left hip…he rolled over on his right one facing me and opened the blankets to the bed and I climbed in with him…because of him being so big…the hospital found a bigger bed for him…I laid on my back and Mark did the usual…lifted my shirt and started rubbing my ever present belly…I said, "Oh thank god."

Mark laughed and said, "Problem?" I said, "Slightly…As you would put it…he's been so active since you've been in here…I mean it hurts…he knew something was wrong when he didn't get his nightly rub down from you…so he started kicking the shit out of me…his foot got stuck between my ribs a couple of times…and believe me if I had any money buried in a mayo jar in the backyard…I would have told everyone where it was…"

Mark laid there laughing at me…I smacked his hand and said, "That's not funny…it hurt." Mark said, "Well…I'm sorry I wasn't around to keep him calm…I'm not going anywhere now…so just relax and rest…I know you're tired…you look it..." I smiled and relaxed under Mark's soft touch…as soon as Mark's hand made contact with my belly…the baby instantly calmed…I fell asleep…the nurse came in and changed Mark's IV bag…and she whispered, "This must be Mrs. Callaway, you've been telling us about…" Mark said, "Yea…she's a little tired." The nurse said, "Perfectly understandable…is she going to stay with you tonight, because we can move a cot in here for her."

Mark said, "Yea, she's staying…but I'll tell you right now…she won't use the cot…she's stubborn like me…she'll probably just stay in here with me." She said, "You're both comfortable like that?" Mark said, "Yea…were comfortable as long as we are touching…besides…the minute I take my hand off her belly when she's sleeping…the baby gets a little relentless with kicking her…he's extremely active." The nurse giggled a little and said, "So you know it's a boy?"

Mark said, "Nah…just hoping…we want to be surprised…but ever since she was 8 weeks, I've been referring to it as a boy…she says it's going to be my undoing when she has the baby and shocks me by having a girl…" Nurse said, "Well…keep your fingers crossed…If you need anything Mark…I'll be right out at the station." Mark nodded and said, "Thanks Theresa."

Mark took his hand off my stomach for about 3 minutes, to scratch his hip…which was a good sign he was healing faster…My eyes shot open and I sat up fast…holding my side closest to Mark…and he said, "Samantha…what?" I didn't even have time to cry, the tears just slid down my cheeks…I was rubbing my ribcage trying to get the babies foot dislodged…I said, "His foot is in my rib cage again." Mark said, "Lay back and show me where it is."

I laid back and took his hand and rubbed it again the little foot…Mark said, "Jesus…baby I'm sorry I laughed earlier…that has to hurt like a mother fucker." I said, "Yea…pretty much…" Mark rubbed until it was dislodged…but continued to rub until I fell asleep again…and soon sleep over too him also.


	22. Chapter 22

NSB – No NO! No Coronaries allowed when reading my stories! Foolishangel87 – Thanx I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! Always more to come! 

**Pianogal – Isn't he a great husband…I wouldn't mind having him as mine!**

**Demon Spawn – I always love the doctor intimidation scene…Isn't it great! Best part in the entire story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 22 

A few days later, we signed Mark out and flew back to Houston Texas…where Mark immediately started on his physical therapy…he kept tell Glenn he was going to get better and then go back for one more match to beat the shit out of Paul (Triple H)…Glenn being the genius of the two decided to help Mark out and also decided against telling me and Jamie about Mark's plan. Jamie helped me do the babies room…

2 months later…I was 8 months pregnant and getting bigger by the second…Mark loved it…I hated it…of course I was at the stage where I hated everyone…it was also our 2 year anniversary…and I told Mark not to buy me anything…when he asked me why I told him he already gave me an anniversary present…Mark said, "When did I do that?"

I looked down and touched my belly and said, "Oh, about 8 months ago." Mark did buy me a dozen of purple roses, cause he knew I loved them…I kissed him and said, "Thank you…but c'mon I want to show you something…and I'm driving." Mark said, "Are you crazy…you can't fit behind the wheel of my truck." I said, "Yes…actually I can…so get a move on…We need to be back by supper time."

Mark said, "Yes ma'am." And Walked out to the truck with me…by now, he was just walking with a limp…the therapist was impressed with how well Mark was doing with the physical therapy…he's been coming along fast…the limp wasn't too noticeable…if you looked really close or stared you could see it…but if he just walked by and you glanced…you couldn't tell…

After he helped me up into the truck, I took the bandana he had on and pulled it down over his eyes and tired it tighter…and Mark said, "Little girl, what are you doing?" I said, "Stop…it's a surprise…if you take that bandana off, I'm gonna beat you like a redheaded step child." Mark put his head down and was laughing so hard…he said, "You know something baby…the longer your pregnant…the more gutsy you get with the idle threats." I said, "Mark….they aren't idle…I'm serious…don't think I couldn't whip your ass, just cause I'm 8 months pregnant with your demon seed." Mark just died laughing as I drove for about 10 minutes into town…and rolled to a stop…

Mark said, "You didn't scratch my truck did you?" I said, "Stop it…" I handed Mark a key on a key chain and said, "Okay take the blind fold off..." He said, "Are you naked?" I said, "Mark Callaway…don't be vulgar…I'm not about to leave the house just so we can get it on in your truck…" Mark chuckled a little and said, "Fine…as long as you promise to blind fold me later, and be naked when I take it off…" I giggled and said, "Fine…dirty old man." Mark said, "Damn straight baby."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Mark pulled off the blind fold and looked down and he had a silver key on a Harley Davidson key chain…and he said, "Samantha, what's this for?" I said, "Kiss me first." Mark leaned over and kissed me slow…I nearly melted…and I smiled and said, "Look."

I pointed in front of the truck and we were parking in front of the Harley Davidson shop in town…Mark said, "Okay…I really don't get it." I said, "Okay get out and take a closer look." Mark said, "Okay…Don't you jump out of this truck until I get over there and help you…I'll whip your ass if you do." I laughed as I waited for him.

Mark opened the driver side door and took my hands and helped me out and said, "By the way I'm driving on the way home." I said, "No argument from me." Mark said, "Damn, I wish I had a recorder for that." I pinched his ass and said, "Watch it." Mark looked up and noticed the sign on the front of the store…it said:

DEADMAN'S

Harley Davidson

Repair Shop

Mark said, "What the hell is going on?" I said, "Mark…what do you love to do more then riding your bike's?" He said, "Other then spending time with you…fixing them…" I said, "Okay…HELLO…"

Mark said, "You did this for me?" I said, "Listen…I know wrestling was your passion and your career and I knew you'd need to do something to tired you over so you won't make me half crazy with being at home all the time…so just because you've retired from wrestling…doesn't mean you have to be retired from Harley's Davidson…I know your second love after me and wrestling is bike's…so knock yourself out baby."

Mark said, "I can't believe you did this…when did you do this?" I said, "Oh I got a little done during every one of your physical therapy sessions…it's the only time I come into to town with you…why do you think I'd disappear while you was getting physical?" Mark wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you so much Samantha." I said, "I love you too, Mark." Mark said, "So when does this bad boy open?"

I said, "When ever you want…the previous owner, moved out of town and needed to sell it…I had it all re-done inside and had it all stocked up for when you're ready to open it…you've got running water, electricity, and a phone and answering machine…which the number already being in the phone book…you might want to check messages…the previous owner said he made his own hours but always had plenty of work."

We went in and Mark looked around a little it was Gray, purple, and black inside…his old Undertaker colors…in his office I even had his old Undertaker symbol hanging on the wall behind his desk…Mark said, "Where did you get that?" I said, "It was among the many props that Vince still had of yours in the Titan Towers storage…I gave him five bucks for it…" Mark said, "Babe…you bargain shopper you…" I laughed…even Mark's open and closed sign was personalized…on the open side it said, "The Bad Ass IS In His Yard!" On the closed side it said, "CLOSED… In Other Words…Piss Off!"

Mark said, "I love all of it…I still can't believe you did this for me." I said, "I'm just glad you like it…" Mark said, 'Honey, I love it…I love you." I said, "I love you too." Mark kissed me…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

**"PUSH…C'mon PUSH…you can do it baby…" Mark was trying to get me to focus and bare down…"**Keep breathing honey…c'mon you can do it…" I said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mark was taken back…he came over and kissed my head and said, "You're doing so good honey, just stay calm…" I said, "Oh yea, if you think you're having anymore of these things you're out of your friggen mind." Mark stroked my cheek and hands and reassured me it would be over soon…

**Finally, after 5 hours of labor Marcus Glenn Callaway was born…he was 6lbs and 5 ounces. Marcus was 24 inches long. Big emerald green eye and very little red fuzz for hair. While I was recouping with baby in a private room, Mark ran down to the waiting room, where everyone was waiting to hear something. Mark walked into the waiting room and Glenn and Jamie jumped up and he said, "It's a boy…We had a boy." Jamie ran over and threw her arms around his neck, and we're hugging, when Glenn joined in. Mark said, "I'm a father…this is so weird." Glenn shook his hand.**

After everyone had seen the baby and left, I was holding him and Mark was looking at the baby, just watching him sleep in my arms. Mark said, "Samantha, you're my hero..." I said, "You're hero?"

He said, "Yea, you're my hero…you went through 5 hours of intensely excruciating pain to bring our baby into this world…you yelled and cussed at me, and fought to bring him here…and he's perfect and he's beautiful, and so are you…and you're my hero…I can't imagine what you went through the last 9 months, with your body changing…and carrying around a life inside you, knowing you're responsible for it when it's born…I mean I was on the sidelines the whole time, and just watched you be perfect at everything, you were the perfect mother and lover and doctor…and friend, you're my best friend, my wife, the love of my life and I can't imagine being here at this point in my life without you by my side."

I said, "You keep this up and you're going to make me cry…" He said, "That makes two of us…cause if I wouldn't have gotten my shit together a couple of years ago, I know we wouldn't be here right now…we wouldn't have a baby…and I don't even want to think about whether or not I would of still had you…I love you so much…and I will never stop loving you…"

I said, "I love you too." Mark came over and kissed my lips softly…and said, "In the beginning, every thing was so hard, then we got married and things were great, then somewhere in the middle it got harder and things seemed to be falling apart…and now…I'm with you, forever."

9 months later…me, Mark, Marcus, Jamie, Glenn and Samantha…were sitting in a hotel in Chicago…I couldn't imagine why Vince McMahon wanted to have a meeting with Mark for…Mark reassured me, that he was just probably wanting to offer him a backstage job…like he'd done with most wrestlers…Now why didn't that sound believable to me? Because deep down inside I knew Mark and Glenn were both hiding something from me…then I caught on that Jamie knew what it was and it was still being kept as a secret…

I was kind of figuring it had something to do with the PPV…it was Unforgiven…but I kept to myself…when the guys left for the arena…Mark had on his levis, steel toed boots, Deadman Inc sweatshirt on and his black bandana…he looked like a hard ass getting ready to challenge the school bully to a fight…

Mark had toned really well…ever since I'd had Marcus…I put him on the same exercises I was going…and same food diet…cause having Marcus…gave me hips…I had them before…but after words they were move noticeable…so I decided the hips were the first thing to go…Mark was more focused on his belly I thought was so sexy…

So Mark gave me a kiss…and he said, "Enjoy the show sweetie…I love you." I said, "I love you too…Make sure you say a fast no, instead of a slow yes." Mark just laughed as he walked out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

We put Sami and Marcus down for the night…and I looked at Jamie and said, "Okay spill it…I'm not stupid…I know something is going on…what are you 3 being so secretive about." Jamie said, "Nothing Sam…why would you say that?" I said, "First of all…you're lying you can't even look me in the eyes…and second…when Mark and Glenn look like they are up to no good…chances are it's because they're not." Jamie said, "You're insane they aren't doing anything…"

20 minutes later…I saw her biting her nails…dead give away…I reached over and pinched her and she jumped up rubbing her arm and said, "What was that for?" I said, "For lying to me…you wanna tell me the truth…cause frankly I have no problem with holding you down and pinching the shit out of you all night long." Jamie held her hands up in defeat as I started going after her…and said, "Alright I give…Mark is going to wrestle tonight…he's going to make it his official last appearance and announce his retirement…"

I said, "How the hell is he going to do that…he can't wrestle with his hip." Jamie said, "Actually he can…Glenn's been training the shit out of him…they've been ready for weeks now…The doctor released him to do it just this once." I said, "Wait…whose he wrestling?"

Jamie said, "Now…don't get up set Samantha…he wanted to do this…" I said, "WHO?" Jamie said, "Paul Levesque (Triple H)…" I said, "Is he out of whatever is left of his mind…Paul could really hurt him this time..." Jamie said, "If you figure out the timeline…Mark specifically picked tonight, because it's been one year ago today, when Paul threw him off the stage."

I said, "Shit…it won't be a wrestling match…it's going to be a boxing match…Mark is going to kill him…I've got to stop him…he can't do this…Jamie I need you to keep an eye on Marcus…I'll be back." Jamie nodded as I took off, pulling on my matching Deadman Inc sweatshirt…I looking like a mini version of Mark…except my hair was in a pony tail and his was still short…

I got to the arena…at what I thought was just in time…but I ran back stage and then I saw Glenn standing in front of the monitor next the back of the Titan tron, where the wrestlers went in at…and I said, "Glenn…what the hell is he doing?" Glenn said, "Taking back his yard."

My eyes bugged out and said, "Glenn we can't let his happen…what if something goes wrong?" Glenn said, "Don't worry…I've been training him for the last 10 months…if he can handle me…he can damn sure handle Paul…Besides, Stephanie is down at ring side with Paul…they are engaged now remember?" I said, "This is such an unbelievable beyond bad idea…I can't believe you condoned it…I outta whip your ass."

I watched as Mark rode down the ramp on one of his Harley's like always…and I could barely see anything cause tears just swelled in my eyes…Glenn handed me a tissue and said, "Samantha, he's going to be fine." I said, "Gee…I didn't know you had so much wisdom into the future Yoda…" Glenn laughed and then got quiet when I glared at him…I watched as the match began…it wasn't too bad, except for the fact it was a Hell in the Cell match…Mark just had on what he left the hotel in…

The two of them were relentless on each other…Punching, kicking, clothes lining, slamming each other into the chained linked fence that made the cell…Mark slammed Paul at least 50 different times into the metal stairs…I had the hardest time just watching…not being able to do anything…Finally Mark gave Paul the choke slam, then gave him the tombstone pile driver, and then last but not least he gave him the last ride…and I swear when his body his the matt, it echoed through the arena…they were both a beaten and bloodied mess…as the cage started to raise…Stephanie scrambled to get in the ring…Mark backed her into a corner, mic in hand…

Mark said, "When your boyfriend wakes up…tell him the Undertaker took back his yard."

And with that Mark got out of the ring…he looked at the bike and didn't even feel like riding it back up…he handed the keys to a fan…and walked up the ramp…making sure to do his one arm salute…never looking back…the fans went totally ape shit…before the match had started Mark had told them he was retiring after this last match…and they knew unless they were just walking down the street one day or happened to stop at the Harley Davidson shop in Houston Texas…they were never going to see him again…at least not in the ring.

As soon as he walked behind the curtain he came face to face with me…and he could tell I'd been crying…Mark stood there after he'd whipped the blood off his face…he had his hands on his hips and he said, "I'm sorry…I should have told you…But I had to do this…" I said, "I know Mark…believe me I know…In a way I'm glad you didn't tell me…I probably would of freaked out worse then what I did…" Mark said, "Well…I got it out of my system…What about you little girl…Are you okay?" I said, "Yea…I think I'll live…Please promise me one thing." Mark said, "What's that?"

I said, "The next time you try to pull something like this again…can you please check with me…and make sure I'm not 6 weeks pregnant…I was running around back here trying to find you…and I was stressing myself out over this…Please…a little warning next time…or just check in…with a Hey honey…I decided to scare the shit out of you…you're not pregnant by any chance are you?"

Mark said, "Okay…Hey Honey...I decided to scare the shit out of you and take back my yard in the process…You're not pregnant by any chance are you?" I said, "Why, yes honey I am…could it possibly wait?" Mark shook his head no and said, "Pregnant huh? So does this mean we need to get a bigger house?" I said, "Nope."

He said, "Are you going to yell, cuss and scream at me when you go into labor with this one?" I said, "More then likely yea." Mark said, "What the hell…I think I can handle that…So are you giving me a daughter this time?" I said, "I dunno, guess well have to wait and see." He said, "I can handle that too…So…Do you still love me?" I said, "Even more then the first day I met you…you realize now that you've knocked me up twice…you're stuck with me for the duration of your life?" Mark nodded and said, "I can handle it…can you?" I said, "With the fearless Undertaker, Mark Callaway by my side…I can handle anything…"

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist…and he enveloped me into his arms…he kissed the top of my head and I said, "I love you." Mark said, "I love you too." We walked down the hall never looking back…just knowing the future held a wonderful son and a new addition to the family…

Mark always said he didn't need to look back, he said wrestling was his career, but me wife, Marcus son and Alicia his new daughter…were his life.

The End

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well like all good stories, this one has finally come to an end. A happy ending is always a good ending! To everyone who enjoyed the story and sent me positive reviews…Thanx…I really appreciate it…To those who sent me nasty reviews…Stop reading it if you don't like it. Thank you everyone!

Maxine


End file.
